logosfandomcom-20200222-history
20th Century Studios/On-screen Logos
For variations of this logos see 20th Century Studios/Other. 20th Century Fox 1935–1953 When 20th Century Studios was founded on May 31, 1935 as 20th Century Fox, it used the same opening sequence as 20th Century Pictures, the only difference is that the word "Pictures" is replaced with the word "Fox" (as reference of the other merged partner company Fox Film Corporation). This design was made by the watercolorist Emil Kosa Jr. 1953–1987 1953–1968 On September 16, 1953, Rocky Longo repainted the logo when Fox began releasing movies in the widescreen Cinemascope format, starting with How to Marry a Millionaire. The artist tilted the "0" in "20th" so the monolith would look proportional in the format’s wider aspect ratio. 1968–1987 In 1968, the colors of the 1953 logo became less saturated. 1955–1967 1955–1956 This alternative variation was used in the only two Fox films released in CinemaScope 55. It was later reused for a Grandeur 70 version of the logo in 1961 for the 70mm reissue of The King and I (1956). 1960–1967 In 1960, the 1956 logo was tweaked and improved. It was used in the films Can-Can (1960), Cleopatra (1963),'' The Sound of Music'' (1965) and later in Doctor Dolittle (1967). It was also used by Fox Interactive in the 1992 Predator 2 videogame and in the episode of The Simpsons: Cue Detective.(2015). 1981–1994 Rocky Longo revised the logo again on August 28, 1981, modifying the font of the "20th" wordmark. This became the basic design that the company will use in the following logos for over 3 decades. 1994–2009 1994–2005 The logo was reimagined on July 15, 1994 as a 21-second CG-animated curtain raiser, with a POV that sweeps from above the "20th" to a panorama of the L.A. Basin, including the Hollywood sign, and storefronts with the names of Fox executives in the signage. Also, the byline A News Corporation Company was added for the first time. This is the most famous logo used by the company. 2005–2009 The logo was slightly modified in 2005, making the colors more vivid and the textures more detailed. 2009–2020 2009–2013 In 2009, the logo was updated with a more advanced CG animation. It was created by Blue Sky Studios and it made its debut before James Cameron's Avatar ''film. 2013–2020 After News Corporation splitted into 21st Century Fox and News Corp in 2013, the byline was permanently removed, leaving the logo simple just like the pre-1994 logos. This is the last logo of the company to use the name "Fox" on it. 20th Century Studios 2020–present On January 17th, 2020, it was announced 20th Century Fox would change its name to 20th Century Studios, following Disney's purchase of the company's assets the year prior and likely to avoid confusion with the separate Fox Corporation. The opening sequence will be exactly the same, but with the word “Fox” being replaced with the word "Studios," among the changes. This new version was showcased on a TV Spot of ''The Call of the Wild and is expected to officially debut in the previously mentioned film on February 21, 2020. References #20th Century Fox Logo: A Brief History #Disney Dropping 'Fox,' Rebranding Division as 20th Century Studios - Variety Category:20th Century Studios Category:The Walt Disney Company Category:Special logos Category:On-screen logos